


It’s A Caring Thing

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky’s  life skills [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Sweet Steve, disoriented bucky, pee desperation, sad Bucky :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve wants to make sure Bucky stays safe





	It’s A Caring Thing

Steve looked at the medic aid bracelet in its box. He’d ordered it for Bucky after the last time he’d gotten disoriented and had wandered away. Would Bucky wear it? It was nice looking but it would remind him that he was broken. He didn’t like being reminded.

  
They were planning to take in the huge festival down by the docks today. “Buck,” he said softly, cajoling. “I got you something.”

  
Bucky looked up from his magazine, taking in the silver chain, processing what it was then  frowned. “A medic aid? I’m not geriatric Steve!”

  
“I know. But you get disoriented when you get too anxious. I was thinking it would make us both a little less anxious to go down to the docks.” Steve’s eyes were begging him to understand.

  
Bucky glowered. “I’m already wearing a pull up in case I have an accident. You’re making me feel old!!”

  
Steve sighed. “Okay. I just thought it would help. Any policeman would know what to do. You don’t have to wear it.”  
Steve put the bracelet back in its box and went to finish getting ready.

  
Bucky knew he got disoriented when his anxiety got bad. Panic rendered him unable to think. It bugged him that he was so messed up and couldn’t act like a normal human being. He hated worrying Steve.

He opened the box. Steve had picked a masculine silver chain with a small ID tag. He looked at it, struggling with feeling useless and pleasing Steve.

His long sleeves would hide the bracelet. He put it on quickly and tucked it out of sight. He didn’t want to be reminded that he wasn’t completely functional anymore.

  
At the docks, the crowds milled through the shops, looking for sales.

  
“Bucky, do you need to pee?” Steve asked.

  
Bucky blushed a little and shook his head. “I’ll tell you.” He also hated that Steve had to remind him to use the bathroom. 

  
“Good boy,” Steve said softly.

  
They had wandered down where the thickest crowd was, to see the magician and the fire eater.

Bucky watched with interest as the man spit fire into the dusky sky. It reminded him vaguely of going to the circus back when they were kids.

  
“Let’s go back up to Yeager’s,” Steve said. “I saw a sweater there that I liked.”

  
Bucky nodded absently, still watching the fire eater. 

Steve turned to go after seeing Bucky take a step to follow him.

Bucky stopped when the man made a particularly awesome flame and clapped with the crowd.

He was starting to feel the first twinges of need in his bladder. The fire eater had to be almost done. Another huge flame burst forth and Bucky ooohed with everyone else.

“That was awesome, Steve.” When Steve didn’t respond, Bucky turned around. “Steve?”

  
The familiar heart gripping panic welled up. Where was Steve? He already couldn’t remember what Steve had said. He wanted to go somewhere else. But where?

Bucky hated crowds. He hated being lost in crowds. Steve was his safety net. His bladder poked a little harder with the panic. 

  
Bucky wasn’t sure where he was. All the signs were starting to look the same. How had this happened again? Anxiety ripped at him like sharp teeth into tender flesh. Steve had been here only a minute ago. He was sure of it. 

  
His head spun with a dizzying amount of adrenaline. His breath was coming in little puffs. He staggered a little. Had Steve said he was going somewhere? Or was it in his head? He heard things sometimes. 

  
A woman touched his shoulder and he flinched. Worried she beckoned to a policeman patrolling the area.

  
“Steve.” Twinges of need shot through his bladder now but it hardly registered in his panicked mind. “Steve.”

The word was too quiet to be heard over the milling crowds. He couldn’t speak any louder over the golf ball of panic at the base of his tongue sitting directly like a thousand pound weight on his airway.

Maybe Steve had left him? On purpose?! Bucky was so messed up. 

  
Tears puddled in his eyes, blurring his vision. What if Steve had gone on a mission with the avengers? Panic was making his thoughts run wild. They didn’t need constant looking after.

A tear tracked its way down his cheek. Maybe Steve had died. Maybe Steve was just gone.

Bucky started to cry as he still looked around frantically. Somewhere, there had to be someone who could help. “Steve,” he said brokenly. “I’m sorry.”

  
A man in a blue uniform came towards Bucky. “Hey mister. You okay?”

  
“I’m looking for Steve,” Bucky said, hiccuping through his tears. “An’ I have to go pee. Steve always helps me.”

  
The policeman noticed the silver medic-aid bracelet on Bucky’s wrist. He gently took his right hand and looked at it. “Okay Bucky. We’ll get Steve. Okay? Take a deep breath.”

  
Bucky nodded, lip still quivering.

  
The policeman gently led him to a quieter spot out of the crowd. “It’s alright ,Bucky.”

  
Bucky squirmed as the need to pee got worse. He knew he couldn’t hold it for too long. He needed Steve!

  
The cop called Steve. “Hey, I have a disoriented fellow here who lost you.”

  
Steve said something through the earpiece.

  
“Yeah and I’d suggest you hurry. He needs a bathroom.”

  
At the mention of a bathroom, Bucky groaned and twisted his legs together. “Is he coming?” He asked in a small voice.

  
“Yes. He was looking for you.” The policeman stayed with Bucky until Steve came careening around the corner.

  
“Oh Buck!” He gasped in relief. “How did we get separated? I told you to stay close to me.”

  
Bucky shrugged, his lips quivering and tears starting up again. “Steve, I gotta pee!”

  
Steve thanked the officer and hurried Bucky to a small donut shop. “After you go to the bathroom, we’ll have a donut.”

  
Bucky nodded.

  
Steve hurried him to the men’s room and quickly helped him pull down his jeans and pull up. It was damp. Bucky sat down, concentrating until his bladder let go.

  
“You want your fresh pull-up?” Steve asked, stripping the jeans and wet pull-up off. “Here.”

  
Bucky stepped into the dry pull-up and then put his jeans on again. “Thank you Steve. I’m glad you didn’t go away or die.”

  
Steve hugged him. “No way. The only way I go is if you come with me. How did the policeman know to call me? Did you actually remember my number?”

  
Bucky shook his head and showed him the bracelet. “Thanks to you, I was wearing this today.”

  
Steve smiled. “Good boy. Let’s wash and go have a donut.”

  
A few minutes later, Bucky bit into a sweet powdery treat and giggled as the powder puffed all over his mouth.

  
Steve chuckled. “You precious boy. I’m never ever leaving you, ok? Never!”

  
Bucky looked at Steve, reading the seriousness in his eyes. “Okay Steve.” He took another delightfully powdery bite.


End file.
